


Fatso's girl

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Girly Ranma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, knee high socks, shimapan, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Fatso's girl

Fat man held Ranma on his lap, caressing her big breasts with his fat palms. Redhead squirmed, struggling to get herself free, but it was fruitless.  
"Stop it!!" she cried. "Stop it, I'm a boy!!! Mmmmhhhhmm aaaahhhh..." she moaned as fatso pinched her dark nipples.  
"I love when you say so" said the old man, holding helpless girl in his arms. "Your puny attempts are so cute" he pinched Ranma's nipples harder and licked her neck.  
"Noo!! Nooo!!!" she cried, kicking the air with her long, slim legs in the pink, knee high socks.  
"Come on, Ranma" fat man whispered to her ear. "I wanna hear your cute, girly moans" he moved his hand between her legs and started to rub her pussy through the white and blue stripped panties. His fat finger worked there.  
"Aaaahh.... aaaahhhh..." Ranma couldn't offer any resistance, man knew her weakness so well. Very soon there was a dark spot on the front of her underwear. "Pleasssse... sssstoppp...." she groaned.   
"No way" he whispered to her ear and started to lick and kiss it, working on the another of redhead's erogenous zones. Her body trembled as he was making her hot and horny. "My cute little Ranma is all wet" he whispered. "Why don't you cum like a good girl?"  
"I'm not.... mmmhhppmmm!!" she tried to say something back, but in the same moment, fat old man kissed her. His tongue enjoyed her mouth, making Ranma to taste his saliva.  
"Slrrrp... hhuumppphmmmm...." she moaned as man caressed her sexy body. Her eyes went wide as her body stiffened and, to her utter shame, exploded with intensive, girly orgasm.  
"Mhpphhhhmmmm!!! Mhphhmmmm!!!" she moaned to his mouth, swallowing even more of his saliva as he pussy juices filled her panties, moistening them completely. Pleasure overpowered her and she fell like a rag doll in the fat man's arms.  
Man took her palm and guided it to his penis. Red with shame, she had no choice as the fat man made her to jerk his cock into hardness. She was surprised how big this thing was. Her palm was barely able to hold it.   
Fat man made Ranma to kneel between his legs and to kiss the tip. She grimaced, but she did so, tasting his cock. Soon she was sucking dick, man held her head as his cock invaded her mouth. Tears of humiliation run down her cheeks as the big piece of meat was breaking her manly pride in the oral way. When the fat man was close to his own climax, he removed his cock and came on her face and tits, spraying her body with his thick semen.  
"That's all for today, Ranma" he said, dressing up. "What do you have to say?" he asked, looking her sperm stained face.  
"Than.... thank you" she answered.   
"Good girl" he patted her head. "Gonna buy you a new dress next week".


End file.
